Trench
by yarnlicious
Summary: Vonya just escaped from DEMA to be confronted by the leader of the Banditos, little did she know that he would turn out to be just what she needed. Dealing with her past will be hard, but with Josh by her side, anything is possible.
1. Chapter Øne

This will be a small little series I'm working on. I'll probably post every other weekend so don't expect much. I'll post one or two this weekend to launch the series. **Dealt with some stuff but now I'm officially back!! Missed you all! And like always I don't own nothing or nobody sadly.**

**Notes at the bottom **

2 days 3 hours and 27 minutes to go. 2 days 3 hours and 27 minutes until she would escape, escape the dull-lifeless walls of DEMA. As the guards ushered everyone forcefully into their tenements, she looked around, she was _not _going to miss this place. Vonya looked around and sighed. She made her way up to her tenement and quietly shut the door. She opened her desk drawer and looked at the yellow flower left there. She had somehow managed to grab it before Nico had taken her back to this dead city. She had managed to end up in the most deadly Bishops' section. Nico was always known to be ruthless and when she tried to escape she expienced that ruthlessness first hand. Now after a week had gone by Vonya broke out of that trance once again intending to _fully _escape. In 2 days the Bishops would have their common ceremony worshipping vialism.

_We renounce vialism! _

The Banditos echoed throughout her mind. Her last hope of escape was them, the Banditos were all that had given her hope. That somewhere in Trench other people had escaped as well. _I can do this, I'm going to escape DEMA in two days, escape Nico... _

_2 days and 3 hours later..._

Vonya could hear the guards running behind her. It would only take so much time before Nico found out. The tunnels under DEMA were nothing special, the meaning of said tunnels were something much more meaningful then most would ever find out. Vonya could see light at the end of the tunnel and the feeling of freedom rushed around her. She ran harder than she ever had and the light gradually got bigger. She bust out the tunnel breathing the fresh air in, the guards footsteps were getting louder now. She ran toward the opening in the valley and pushed even harder. Vonya looked behind her and felt her heart break, there was a Bishop riding a white horse catching up to her. _It's Nico, I know it, he's to take me back!_

_East is up!_

The Banditos voices echoed through her mind and Vonya had that last adrenaline rush pick up. _She was almost there! She could see the end of the valley! Run! Run! Run! Don't let Nico take you back there! _Vonya reached the end of the valley and turned a hard right, running towards what looked like a wooded area. She reached the wooded area and heard the horses hooves stop. Vonya kept running for what felt like forever never letting up for a second. When Vonya broke through the other side she finally stopped and looked around. The sun had set and the sky was colored in bright pastels. Sighing in relief Vonya sat down on a fallen log. She didn't know how long she had sat there and stared at Trench but the moon had long risen.

Behind her a twig snapped and in a hurry Vonya whipped around in time to face a dark haired man. He had mocha brown eyes and a huge smile. Vonya had her hand half-way to his face before he caught it and held it tightly.

"Well, hello to you too. What is someone doing out by themselves in the middle of Trench?"

Vonya twisted her wrist out of his grip and glared at him.

"Who are you! I'm not going back to DEMA!" Vonya practically shouted.

The strangers eyes grew as wide as the full moon.

"W-where are you from? Did you escape! DEMA!"

Vonya stared at him for a second, he wore bright yellow and was a decent build.

"Who's asking? Do you work for Nico?"

"I-I'm Josh! How did you escape DEMA? By yourself! Did Tyler help you, if so he didn't say anything to me!"

"We _Josh, _that doesn't matter. Who are you and what do you want?"

_Should I trust him? He doesn't look like any guard I've ever seen..._

"I'm.." Josh cleared his throat and smiled. "I'm Josh, leader of the Banditos."

Vonya's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

"You're a Bandito? The leader?"

"Yes, and who are you and did you really escape DEMA?"

"I'm Von- V. Just V."

Josh nodded and put out his hand.

"Well V, let me show you to our camp and talk about how you somehow managed to escape, do you know Tyler by any chance?"

_"Run! Go without me! They need you!"_

_The man turned around and ran towards the tunnel. Vonya turned around running headfirst into the guards. They need him, she wasn't nearly as important. It was her turn to help him after all he had done for her. _

"_Vonya no!"_

"V?"

Vonya blinked and looked into the eyes of Josh. _So trusting. Too trusting. _

"Yeah? Uh, no, who's Tyler?"

Josh smiled and turned around.

"Follow me!"

So Vonya followed this stranger into Trench, trusting him to guide her.

It felt as if they had been walking forever. Vonya was tired and hungry and cold, yet Josh had said nothing about taking a break. _Maybe this was a bad idea... _Vonya's legs were falling off and the sky was definitely getting lighter. Josh was a couple feet ahead and Vonya saw a log up ahead. Josh simply walked over but Vonya took the opportunity to sit down and massage her legs. Josh didn't seem to notice and went on, Vonya was just too tire for call out to him. _I hope he's not mad at me for taking a break for a second... _Before Vonya knew it, her eyelids were drooping at a dangerous level. _A quick nap wouldn't hurt anyone..._

The first thing Vonya heard was voices, a lot of voices and they were _loud. _Vonya slowly blinked her eyes open to see the top of a gray tent. Slowly sitting up she looked around and noticed all the cots around her. They were all empty except for her cot of course. The shouting outside was becoming a nuisance and causing a huge headache to make it was around her skull.

"Nngh." It was only a whisper of breath that came out but it was if the whole world heard it.

"Your awake!!" A voice called from her left.

A blonde girl in her mid-40's stepped into her view. "I was becoming worried." She laughed nervously. "I'm Brenda, and... you look like your in pain?"

"What's all that noise and why is it so loud? And while we're at it, where am I?"

Brenda smiled widely, "Well, that's Josh and Tyler playing for the other Banditos. It's loud because the med tent is close to the main fire. Lastly, you're at the Bandito camp in my med tent."

"Can't they be quieter!"

"Well, sorry V but I can give you something to ease the pain, let me guess. Headache?"

Vonya nodded which didn't help her aching head at all. She managed to sputter out a "How do you know my name?"

Brenda, who had gone to a table turned around and smiled.

"Josh told us your name when he brought you in... he, uh. Can tell you the rest later. Right now, take these."

Brenda handed Vonya two small pill-like objects. Vonya greedily took them and popped them into her mouth, her eyelids starting drooping seconds later and the noise got numbed out. Vonya sighed and let darkness take her, thinking about how she was finally free and with Banditos! _Nico will never get me here, I finally feel safe. I finally feel **something**. _

What Vonya noticed first was muffled talking. _Where was she? _Oh right, in the Bandito camp! The muffled slowly became whispering of what sounded like two girls.

"Where did Josh find her Brenda? Has he said anything to you? I don't believe that she escaped DEMA all by herself!"

"I don't know Jenna. Did Tyler mention anything about a recent breakout that he was gonna do?"

"No. And he would mention it to me if he did..."

"Well, I don't know. We'll ask her about it when she wakes up, now come help me with a splinter Brad has.."

Vonya heard Jenna and Brenda leave and opened her eyes to look around once again. It was just about the same except the sun shone through the gray tent. _I wa sour that long? _Vonya slowly stood up and took stock on how she felt. She took a few steps and walked over to the entrance. Pulling back the flap she look around. _Should I go find someone? _What if she weren't welcome? Vonya sighed and stepped out into the camp. Banditos were everywhere, smiling and talking, kid Banditos were running around screaming in delight. Vonya smiled as she looked around and saw what it was to feel alive. Her courage gathered and she made another few steps out into the open. She stood still for a while and just looked at the sight of everyone so happy. Someone cleared her throat behind her and Vonya jumped. She turned around quickly and saw Josh standing there smiling at her. She looked down to hide the slight pink on her cheeks for looking so childish.

"Glad to see you enjoying yourself." Ohs smiled and Vonya looked back up. "You were pretty tired, definitely know how to sneak away. I went about a mile and a half without noticing you were behind me."

"I was just tired. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry that I scared you too."

"It's okay, I found you passed out on a log."

"How did you get me here?" Vonya motioned to the camp and Banditos talking and haveing a good time.

"Well, I, uh." Josh looked down and said awkwardly "I carried you..." Josh's hand moved so it was rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Vonya started to laugh loudly. "You make it seem like a crime! It's no big deal!"

Josh looked up and laughed in relief. "Good! I wasn't sure if you would think I was a horrible thing! By the way, I'm sorry I gave you a headache, I play the drums and it was one of those nights... Brenda told me."

Vonya sighed "No big deal. But since I'm here, mind showing me around this amazing camp? DEMA was gray and lifeless and so far this is the best place I've ever seen. Is the rest of Trench like this?"

Josh laughed and smiled those beautiful white teeth once again. "Of course, your our honored guest. I'll introduce you to Tyler and Jenna too."

Josh started walking and turned around looking at Vonya. "Come on!"

Vonya laughed and ran to catch up to Josh.

_This couldn't be that bad. Better than DEMA had ever been, and Josh is so much nicer that Nico. I finally made it! I finally escaped DEMA, I'm free! _

Josh had showed Vonya the main meeting place, tents where other Banditos and the rest of the med tent. Vonya was becoming overwhelmed when Josh stopped at a bigger tent.

"This is the last place I want to show you. I know the Bandito camp can be overwhelming, but this is the last thing you need to deal with today. I promise."

Vonya smiled and looked up at Josh.

"It is a bit overwhelming, but I trust you Josh." It has only been a day or two and vonya felt like she'd known Josh her whole life.

Josh smiled and walked up to the tent, pulling back the flap he gestured inside. Vonya could hear some talking inside and cautiously walked in. She was met with two pairs of eyes staring back at her. There was man with dark brown hair that was shaved and a girl with long blonde hair and a beautiful smile. The girl was first to speak.

"Hello! You're V? Right?"

Vonya recognized the voice to belong to Jenna, the girl she heard earlier. Vonya nodded shyly, uncomfortable from all the stares. The man spoke next and had a small smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Well, hello V. Cool name by the way. I'm Tyler and this is Jenna." They both waved their hands in greeting again.

Josh who had been standing there watching the exchange butted in. "This is Tyler and Jenna's tent, thought you'd like to meet them." Josh motioned to the couple that were holding hands. "My tent is on the other side of camp but I thought you'd like to meet them. Plus we can see my tent another day."

Vonya nodded and looked around the comfy tent. It had a small table and chair set along with a desk full of papers and maps.

"Sorry it's not very organized right now. I didn't know Josh was bringing company." Tyler spoke up.

"It's okay." Vonya stopped looking around and stood awkwardly. Jenna sense fit and came to the rescue.

"You must be SUPER hungry, let's go get some food and talk later. I know I'm starving myself."

Vonya silently sighed in relief and followed the trio back outside the tent and to the big fire that was raging in the middle of the camp. There were two Banditos handing out bowls that contained vegetables and oats. It looked good and smelled delicious. Josh who had took lead turned around and handed Vonya a bowl. She took it gratefully and waited until Josh had one too. He lead her to a circle of logs and motioned to sit down. Tyler and Jenna sat down seconds later and dug in. The food was more delicious than Vonya had ever tasted and finished the bowl in a couple bites. She didn't realize she was so hungry! Josh started laughing and she looked up.

"I didn't realize you were so hungry. Did you even get a breath in?" Josh jokes.

Vonya turned a nice shade of red and looked down.

"The food is delicious! What is this? Did it come from heaven?" Vonya questioned.

Josh laughed again. "Just a couple of vegetables!" Josh snorted again and went back to eating, but with a huge smile on his face.

After a couple minutes of silence Jenna broke it with the question Vonya had been dreading. "So... how did you escape and what section were you in?"

Vonya swallowed and looked at her feet. "I was in Nicks section. I can't really remember how I escaped it just kind of happened. I think I blacked-out a couple of times. I'm sorry I can't help you more."

Jenna looked at Vonya sympathetically. Before she could say anything, Tyler butted in.

"It's okay, the main thing is that you escaped. I can't believe you escaped from Nico's section too! I came from there as well and he was no fun!" Tyler laughed a little harder than intended, trying to lighten the mood some more.

Vonya smiled a little at the joke and shook her head.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Brenda can help you get settled down. I'll see everyone tomorrow." Josh stood up and waved goodbye and called Brenda over.

After an hour or so of Brenda introducing everything that the Banditos do she waved Vonya off to a cot in the med tent and told her to get some rest.

"We'll deal with everything else tomorrow, right now all you need is some good rest."

"Thank you." Is all Vonya was able to murder out before she fell asleep. She could hear a small voice say out to her from somewhere in the darkness.

_Sahlo Folina _

Then the voice stopped.

**_Tell me what you think! Also if you want anything added I'm willing. I'll be making other things that include the following categories... _**

_**• SUPERNATURAL**_

**_• MORE TØP_**

**_• THE GOOD DOCTOR_**

**_• THE GIFTED_**

**_• OC ADVENTURES_**

**_Also, I post every other weekend, if I don't have much going on maybe every weekend._**

**_So get prepared because Josh is gonna get all snuggly. Jenna IS in this so no OC/TYLER I know. Don't get triggered at me._**

**_Tie a noose around your mind, loose enough to breath fine and tie it to a tree, tell it 'you belong to me' this ain't a noose it is a leash and I have news for you... YOU MUST OBEY ME. _**


	2. Chapter Twø

**I'm back today with another chapter in the life of Vonya and how she's getting on in Trench, with Josh! Have a good day and expect another chapter soon! And like always I don't own nothin or nobody. **

It was a bright day and the sun shown through the med tent. Vonya blinked multiple times and slowly sat up. The tent was empty and smelled of medicine. It was a sour smell and Vonya couldn't help but grimace at it. Vonya slowly got up and walked towards the entrance to look out, it was very quiet and Vonya wondered where everyone had gone.

Outside there were a few kids running around, but not many adult Banditos. Vonya couldn't see Brenda anywhere and decided she should go find her. She said she was gonna explain to Vonya the rest of what the Banditos did and why. _Where could she have gone when she said she was going to explain everything else..._

Glancing around once again Vonya fully went out into the open. The kids were playing with some sort of moss ball and kicking it around, they were smiling and screaming. One kid kicked the ball towards Vonya and looked at her expectantly. She smiled politely and kicked it, it felt way better than she thought. Before she knew it, she was playing with the kids! In the middle of the game a voice interrupted her thoughts and she spun around to find the culprit. Josh stood standing there, arms folded smiling widely at her.

"Well, having some fun are we? I haven't seen the kids having so much fun!" Josh's smiles widened even more.

Vonya turned to a dark red and looked down awkwardly.

"I, Well- I was.." She laughed nervously.

"It's okay, we have to have some fun once in a while too!" Josh somehow smiled even wider.

"Yeah..." Vonya was still slightly pink. "Do you know where Brenda is? She was supposed to explain everything else to me."

Josh frowned. "Brenda's our collecting things she needs. She didn't tell you?"

"No..." Vonya rubbed her arms awkwardly. _Why wouldn't she tell me? Maybe she doesn't like me..._

"Well since Brenda's not around I can explain everything else... what did she explain so far?" Josh smiled and gestures to the rest of the camp.

"Well.."

Josh and Vonya ended up discussing what the Banditos do for half the day. Josh had decided to show Vonya his tent and bring the discussion to end in it too.

"...and that's what we do." Josh finally ended the conversation and sat back in one of his chairs. "Any other questions you need answered?"

Vonya sat back too and sighed. "I don't think so."

Josh smiled again and stood up. "Well V if you ever need anything I'll be around. Always. I need to help organize patrols but feel free to explore the rest of the camp I didn't get to show you." Josh had a pout on his face but quickly morphed it into a smile and left.

Vonya sighed. As she sat there a memory tickled her mind.

_"Vonya! No!"_

_The guards took her to the waiting Nico. He wore a huge smile that could slice the thickest metal. _

_"Well welcome back Vonya.." _

Flashes of memory painfully reminded her of what she lost.

_"Who did you escaped with Vonya?" Nico knew; he was playing a never ending game with her, he was winning._

_"I-I can't remember." Vonya weeped for weeks. She would never remember; Nico made sure the face was beat out of her. Vonya knew it too and also knew whoever she attempted to escape with didn't care enough to save her. She'd never know._

Vonya stood up and wiped the stray tears away. She was free, better to not dwell in the past anymore. Vonya made her way outside and headed towards the med-tent. Maybe she'd find Brenda in there, back from getting supplies.

Brenda was in the tent and waved to Vonya as she entered.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier. I had to get some supplies real quick. But now I can explain everything else." Brenda walked over to Vonya.

"Oh there's no need too. Josh explained everything this morning. I ran into him, looking for you." Vonya went over to her cot and sat down.

Brenda laughed. "He did, did he?"

"Yeah?" Vonya didn't understand the big deal.

"Well then. I'd be careful, if I'm correct I think Josh is flirting with you and some girls get _very _jealous."

"Flirting? And what do you mean be careful?"

Brenda ran her hand over her face. "Just be careful okay V?"

"I will.." Brenda nodded and looked up as a light brown haired boy walked in. He had wild eyes and looked like he was gonna cry.

"What is it Jake?" Brenda asked quickly.

"Lily is going into labor!" Brenda ran to her desk and picked up various items.

"Okay! Go to her I'll be there in a second!" Jake rushed back out the door.

Brenda looked at Vonya apologetically. "I got to go, sorry V catch you later." Brenda then ran out the door too. Vonya sighed. After a while she heard thunder and heard the familiar pitter-patter of rain. The rain slowly lolled Vonya to sleep. Her dreams were filled full of nightmares.

_"Vonya! No!" _

_Vonya was sitting at her desk, staring at the wall. She felt nothing, she was nothing. She'd have her Ceremony today. But she didn't care, she didn't feel anything. The guards came to her room and took her to the hall. All nine bishops waited there for her. While others watched on the uncomfortable benches. _

_"Do you swear to always rejoice vialism Vonya?"_

_"I solemnly __swear."_

_Nico then put black paint on her neck and covered her hands. _

_"You will always be tied down by vialism; welcome Vonya." _

_"Welcome Vonya." The others behind her echoed. Nico's smile was the last thing she saw. She was truly trapped in this hell. Blackness filled her vision._

_"No! Vonya!"_

_**"An echo. So silent. My skin will start to breakup and fall apart."**_

_The voice stopped and Vonya finally rested peacefully. _

Vonya woke up to chirping birds. The sun was not up yet; it was still slightly dark outside. Vonya sat up and stretched her sore muscles. _Why were they sore? _Vonya sighed and slowly got up. She was covered in mud from head to toe. _I wonder if they have places to get clean. _As if on cue Brenda walked in and looked at Vonya.

"Wow. Not trying to be mean, but... I think you need a bath." Brenda chuckles. "But we only have ponds." Vonya's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Brenda handed her some clothes and gave her directions to a pond nearby.

Vonya made her way there quickly, not wanting to show the Banditos how dirty she really was. She hadn't taken a shower or bath in what felt like years.

Vonya finally made it and set her clothes down. _Does she wear her old clothes or take them off? What if others come and see her naked? _Vonya didn't want to take the chance and left her clothes on. Vonya made her way into the pond. It was a lot warmer then she thought it would be. It was comfortable. After a while Vonya made her way out and looked for her clothes. _Where were they?_

They aren't on the rock she left them on. There was a slight rustle and three girls walked out. One was holding her "lost" clothes. The others were holding mud in both hands. The girl in the lead walked closer and said with a sneer; "Stay away from Josh you little DEMA scum." The girls then threw the mud at Vonya and threw her the clothes. The clothes were also covered in mud and torn up. The girls ran off and left Vonya crying on the ground. One word repeating through her mind.

_Worthless_

Vonya stayed there even when it started to get dark. She crawled over to a bush and promptly fell asleep with tears still falling from her eyes.

**I know this has a sad ending but don't worry! It will somehow look up for Vonya! I swear! This chapter will most likely be the size of the rest, the first chapter was a little bigger to start it out. Have a good day and I'll be posting again! Bye now! **


	3. Chapter Three

**We're back today in the life of Vonya! I wonder what's gonna happen... like always I don't own nothin or nobody **

Vonya woke up to the sound of birds chirping. The sun lazily shines into her eyes. One word still rang through her head _worthless. _Vonya felt, well alone. She couldn't go back, not when those girls we're there. _Maybe they were right... I'm just DEMA scum. _Vonya shook her head to clear the horrid thoughts away. She knew one thing; she couldn't stay here. Vonya got up and sighed sadly. _**Josh doesn't want you here either.** _The voice said again.

"Fine. You win. I'm going." Vonya said into the wooded area.

After three or four hours (she lost count) Vonya felt utterly exhausted. _Just a small break. _Vonya sat down on the ground and leaned back on a tree. After sitting there for a few minutes there was rusting. Vonya didn't have enough energy to run or hide. Thinking it was the end Vonya closed her eyes.

"V!" Vonya opened her eyes to see Josh. He looked concerned and worried and like he was about to cry.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! I was so worried!"

"Yeah, well here I am!" Vonya said sarcastically.

Josh turned his head to the side slightly. "Yeah... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Vonya snapped back quickly.

Josh took a step back and frowned deeply. "V?"

Vonya shook her head. She was just done. She thought she was safe from hatred; from being different. The voice in her head would win, her anxiety would win, everything would win but her. She always lost.

Josh sighed and sat down next to her. Vonya didn't have the energy to scoot away. Their shoulder brushed lightly. "What did I do?" Josh barely whispered. Vonya looked at Josh shocked.

"What did you do?" She asked again.

"Yes. What did I do? What did I do wrong."

Vonya looked down sadly, trying to mask her sadness. "You didn't do anything..." Vonya finally whispered back.

Josh sighed again and shook his head. "Yes I did. Otherwise you wouldn't have ran away and don't tell me your just going for a jog."

Vonya sighed and finally let her mask slowly crack. A stray tear slid down her cheek. "I always lose."

Josh turned his head to look at Vonya. "You..? What?" He asked with a genuine confused face. Vonya looked up at him finally and stared him straight in the eye.

"I said; I always lose."

Josh nodded slowly. "What are you losing?"

Vonya laughed dryly, without a trace of humor. "My will to live."

Josh finally let tears fall from his eyes. "How can I make you stop losing?" He finally asked after drying his tears.

"You can't. It's my fault. I'm worthless. Just... so worthless, I can't even-"

"No! You're not worthless at all V!" Josh interrupted.

"Just stop! I know I am! And stop calling me that! I'm not 'V'!"

Josh looked at Vonya. "Who are you then?"

Vonya looked down; anxiousness stirred in her stomach. Before she could back down Vonya quickly relied. "My names Vonya. I worry and regret everything and I'm not brave or strong. I'm not a Bandito and will never be."

Josh smiled genuinely. "All Banditos have fears and insecurities. That's what makes us who we are."

Vonya finally let her mask break. Completely. She broke into tears and cried on Josh. Sobbing and telling the truth; for once and Josh listened intently. Especially when she talked about what the girls told her. After Vonya finally quieted up, Josh spoke with certainty.

"You'll never be worthless Vonya. And your 100% not scum. You don't belong in DEMA and never will. Don't worry, you'll remember and I'll help you. Everything will be okay." Vonya sniffed and look up at Josh.

"I don't know if I can go back." Josh took Vonya's hands and clasped them.

"Please, let me try and change your mind..." Josh pouted.

"...Okay Josh. I trust you." Vonya finally let sleep overtake her and fell limp into Josh's arms. Josh smiled and scooped Vonya up, making his way back to camp while Vonya slept.

_"Vonya! No!"_

_Vonya lost herself. Every single memory now had Blurryfaces that she'd never remember. Everything was becoming a blur. Her will to live became weaker and weaker. What was the point? _

_Nico entered her room. _

_"Have a good day today Vonya?" He asked sarcastically. Vonya still answered anyway. _

_"Yes." Vonya said without feeling; all words she said now had no feeling. She was just a shell. A body with no soul to guide her. _

_And she was doomed in this hell forever._

**_"Vonya! No!"_**

_"_Vonya?" A voice whispered. Vonya cracked her eye open to see Josh holding two bowls of soup. He smiled brightly and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"I thought you'd want something to eat." He said shyly. Boy a smiled; a genuine smile.

"Smells good." She croaked. Vonya didn't remember Josh carrying her or how sore he was after. He never complained anyway about the trip. Vonya had been sleeping for at least a day. Josh thought it was time to wake her.

_"_Yeah. Probably tastes better." Josh laughed.

Vonya took the bowl and blew on it. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day.."

Vonyas eyes grew wide. "A day!"

Josh laughed. "Yes. A day."

"Oh my. I'm sorry! Where have you been sleeping?" Vonya asked concerned. Josh smiled again and drank his soup.

"It doesn't matter."

Vonya glared at Josh. "It most certainly does matter." Josh sighed and set the empty bowl down.

"Listen Vonya. About what happened. I meant every word I said to you. You can't leave m... us yet. We want you around!" Josh pouted. Vonya looked down, cheeks red.

"I don't matter that much." She muttered. Josh gasped dramatically.

"Of course you do! And I'll convince you otherwise!"

"What about the other banditos? They need you..."

"I have Tyler handling my duties today. Said I needed personal time." Vonya laughed.

"Personal time?" Josh nodded sincerely.

"By the end of today all your fears will be quenched. I promise." Josh put his right hand over his heart. Vonya laughed, Josh joined in too. _Maybe it will be a good day today. _**Doubt it. **Vonya's smile faltered and she looked down. Josh saw it but didn't say a thing.

"Just a little farther, I promise."

"You said that five minutes ago."

Josh laughed and tugged Vonya again. Vonya almost tripped a couple of times but stayed upright. She was blind folded and held onto Josh's hand tightly.

After a couple more steps they stopped abuptly. Vonya's spine tingled when Josh whispered in her ear.

"We're here." Josh slowly untied the blindfold and let it drop. Vonya gasped at the sight she saw before her.

**And that's it! Sorry about the cliffhanger; don't hate me! Please review and send any comments! It always helps! I'll be back next weekend to post more chapters for my stories. Have a good day and stay alive!**


	4. Chapter Føur

**_We're back! What does Vonya see? What did Josh show her? Let's find out! Like always I don't own nothin or nobody. _**

Vonya's mouth hung open; unhinged from all muscles. In front of her were thousands of flowers. Josh laughed behind her. The flowers were bright yellow and made you want to smile brightly.

"I'm guessing you like the surprise?" Josh asked from behind her. Vonya smiled brightly and laughed, she spun on her heel to face Josh.

"This is amazing!" Josh smiled.

"I like to think the same thing. I used to come here. Just to breath."

"Used too?" Vonya's eyebrows raised up.

"Yeah. Being leader doesn't exactly give you time to relax."

"I guess so." Vonya looked down at the ground. _It must be hard._

Josh walked forward and gestures to the flowers. "Come on, there's more."

Vonya smiled and followed Josh into the field of flowers. The fragrance was overwhelming and Vonya snuffed multiple times.

Josh stopped in the middle and looked back and Vonya. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Vonya asked confused.

Josh laid down in the flowers and closed his eyes. "To relax."

Vonya laughed and joined him. The pair "sunbathed" for hours, Vonya didn't feel any stress of what the next day would bring. Vonya acutally drifted off and slept peacefully.

Vonya was shaken awake and looked over at Josh. He smiled and yawned.

"Have a good nap?" Vonya turned away, embarrassed for falling asleep. _Especially when Josh showed me this specially. _

"I'm so sorry Josh. I didn't mean it. I-I."

"It's okay Vonya. I do the same thing. Relaxing tends to make me sleepy." Josh smile widened.

Vonya sighed in relief. "This place is amazing."

"Amazing enough to get you to stay?" Josh asked with pleading eyes.

Vonya sighed. _One more day... _"Maybe enough to get me to stay around for another day... yeah."

Josh smiled and sat up, he then helped Vonya up and they walked back to camp.

Tyler greeted them with a wave as he organized patrols. Afterwards he walked towards them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey." Both Josh and Vonya replied from the log. Tyler smiled politely and gestures apologetically.

"Can I acutally talk to Josh for a minute?"

Vonya sat nervously as she noticed Josh and Tyler look at her multiple times. Her heart constricted painfully as anxiousness settled in. Tyler then left Josh standing there. Vonya clised her eyes and took deep breaths. _I wouldn't breath that hard, don't need to waste air on a useless body. Vonya sighed and looked down. He's gonna kick me out. Josh walked back over and sat next to Vonya. _

"I'm hungry, what about you?" He asked.

Vonya nodded silently and got up. They ate their food in silence, Josh frowned at Vonya multiple times. After they were done Vonya headed to the med tent before Josh could protest.

Voyna closed her eyes and let a small tear fall. **_They just have pity; that's why they're letting you sleep here tonight..._**

Vonya was already asleep when Josh walked in. She did not notice when Josh took the cot next to her; refusing to leave her alone.

_"Vonya! No!" _

_The walls of DEMA were emotionless. Vonya walked towards the statue and took a sharp left. She made her way to a small alleyway. The doorway was barely noticeable, but Vonya knew what to look for. She was greeted by an elderly woman. _

_"Welcome. Come in. Let me show you a group... they're called the Banditos." _

_Vonya didn't know that afterward she'd have a fire inside her. A fire that would help her remember small things. Small things that would keep her going; going to a goal. A goal called escape. _

"Vonya! Wake up!" It was a whisper as Vonya felt herself being shaken.

Vonya opened her eyes to see Josh leaning over her. He was shaking her and looking frantic.

"W-What?" Vonya asked slightly annoyed at the interruption of sleep.

"You were having a nightmare." Josh stated

matter-of-factly. Vonya sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"So?"

"So!"

"Yes. What's the big deal?"

"I used to have nightmares. They were horrible!"

"I guess." Vonya sighed.

"You guess?" Josh asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I mean I'm used to them. I don't usually have normal dreams, just nightmares. I guess they don't faze me anymore."

Josh looked down. "I didn't know you had nightmares every night." Josh sounded guilty.

"Josh. This isn't even remotely your fault."

"I still thinks it's unfair to you, having to go through that even in your sleep."

"Yeah." Vonya sighed sadly.

"What are your nightmares about?" Josh asked suddenly.

"What?"

"What are they about?"

"Oh. Um, well," Josh leaned forward.

"They're about what I went through in DEMA. It's like I'm reliving my life in my dreams."

"I wonder why." Josh looked thoughtful.

"Well, I... I." Vonya's voice died out to a small whisper. "I think it's because I just can't deal with what I went through consciously. I just can't."

Josh took Vonya's hand. "Can I help you? Get through this."

"Oh! Josh! No you have so much to do you need to worry about the others. I'm perfectly fine!" Vonya said quickly.

Josh shook his head determinedly. "I'll do both then. I'll help you and still be leader."

Vonya shook her head. "You need to worry about the others, Josh. I can't ask you to do this."

"Well, then don't ask." Josh smiled at his own joke.

Vonya sighed. "Somehow you always win, don't you?"

"I guess so." Josh smiled. Josh stood up and turned.

Vonya quickly took hold of his wrist and pulled. Josh turned around; startled to see a red cheeked Vonya.

"I-Can you keep me company until I fall asleep. I. Don't want to be alone." Josh smiled brightly.

"Of course." Josh sat down on the end of the cot and watched as Vonya slowly started to close her eyes. Pretty soon her breathing evened out, but Josh still sat there.

Vonya dreampt of a future with the Banditos. Full of happiness and hope. Vonya never knew what it was like to dream so vividly. It was the best dream she'd ever had. Especially with Josh by heard side in it.

**_How do you like it so far?! I need reviews, I crave them! I'm also doing another story called broken bones for the Tv show The Gifted, so check it out! _**


	5. Chapter Five

**_We're back! Let's see how Vonya and Josh are doing today... Like always. I don't own nothin or nobody. OKAY SO FOR SOME REASON WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER EVERYHING BECAME BOLD... SO. I WILL TELL YOU IN THE CHAPTER IF A VOICE IS SPEAKING TO HER; OTHERWISE ITS NORMAL PEOPLE. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. Love you guys _**

**_Vonya woke up to a pressure on her knees. She opened her eyes and found Josh's upper body spread across her knees. She smiled and lay back down. After she lay there for a moment she slowly pulled her legs out from under him. He stirred, but didn't wake up. Vonya sat up and got off the cot. _**

**_She walked out the tent and to the main bonfire. Banditos were everywhere eating the breakfast that was handed out. Vonya had never been awake to receive the breakfast until today. The breakfast was delicious and Vonya commuted with other Banditos too. She was slowly falling more in love with everything about camp. That's bad. She'd need to get ready to leave soon. She still believed she did not belong here. THE VOICE: (Good observation. Because they don't want you either.) This voice would never leave. She was trapped. A new voice made its way to her head. Vonya was shocked for a second to her the voice as if it was here. It was Josh's: Don't Listen. Everyone wants a perfect person like you to be around Voyna. Vonya smiled and walked over to a bigger tent. She slowly walked in and looked around. No one was there and she sighed. She turned around and almost screamed. Tyler was walking in and didn't see her and ran straight into her. _**

**

"Oh!" Tyler said in shock and walked backwards to look at Vonya.

"Oh, hey. I- uh. I was looking for you." Vonya shuffled to the side to let Tyler in.

"You were? Well come here and we can talk." Tyler walked by and sat down in a chair. Vonya followed and sat down in a different chair.

"So what do you need?" Tyler asked open-handed.

"Well, I was gonna ask if you needed help with anything."

"If I need... help?" Tyler asked confused.

"Yes?"

"Wow! No one has asked to help, they usually need to be ordered! I'm sorry! I'm just so shocked." Tyler laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Vonya laughed. "Well, I wanna help in any way I can. Just tell what you need done and I'll do it." Anything to help relieve Josh of all the stress. Was left unsaid.

Tyler smiled and nodded a couple of times. "Well, we do need some gatherers and some 'spies' aswell."

Vonya nodded. "Spies?"

"To see if any bishops are out or if there's a newcomer who needs help."

Voyna nodded. "I can do both."

Tyler smiled, but shook his head. "You'd be exhausted, it's a lot of work."

"I can do it." Vonya looked determined.

"Okay, Okay. There's a group gathering at the bonfire in five. There hunting for supplies, you can join. Then just notify me when your heading out and look around DEMA for a bit."

"Okay. Thanks Tyler."

"No problem, Thanks for your help too. We really need it, and don't forget Josh and I are playing tonight if you wanna Listen. At sunset near the bonfire."

"I make sure to remember, bye." Vonya waved back at Tyler and made her way out of the tent.

Tyler was right and there was a group waiting. She joined and after a while they headed out. They followed a dirt path and collected anything they saw was useful. After the group leader said they had enough, they headed back towards camp. Vonya collected some sticks and held two long pieces of vine. They made it back to camp and set the items down in a pile, Vonya followed suit. Other Banditos would sort through the pile. Afterward Vonya headed towards Tyler's tent again. Tyler was there sorting through papers and looked up as Vonya entered. Vonya waved.

"I'm gonna go..." Tyler nodded.

"Good luck!" Tyler called after her as Voyna left the tent and headed towards the path she was just on.

Vonya didn't acutally know how to get near DEMA from the camp. She took a wild guess and headed in a direction. If she got lost on the way, who's complaining? Vonya veered off the path and started walking into a wooded area. She walked about two hours when she almost slipped and fell. She slowly walked down the slope and found a valley. HER THOUGHTS: (Could this be? Is this the valley to DEMA?) Vonya didn't see anything when she looked around. She walked around the valley until she reached a slope that lead to the bottom. The valley looked empty with no life once so ever. Vonya cautiously walked into the valley and looked around. After a while she found an opening and went in. She followed the path slowly. Then, there were two paths; one left and one right. Vonya spun around and stopped randomly. She'd go to the left. Vonya shrugged and moved on. She walked in the darkness for a while and saw a light. She followed it and blinked a while. She walked up into the light and looked around. A forest spread around. Vonya looked around and her heart froze. She saw a wall in the distance and above that towers. She was near DEMA! If she would've taken the right path the. She would've ended up back into DEMA! Vonya's heart constricted painfully. She's going to acutally spy on DEMA! Vonya found a tree and climbed it easily. She sat down on a branch and looked at the wall. She could barely see the tops of chimneys. Vonya closed her eyes and breathed deeply. HER THOUGHTS: (I can do this. I got this!) Vonya opened her eyes and smiled.

"Come get me now Nico." Vonya whispered and sat back. It was going to be a long night, but for once Vonya appreciated that.

AGAIN IM SORRY. I couldnt fix it, I tried everything... ;( Hopefully when I'm making the next chapter it will go back to normal. Have a good day guys and Remember to review. I need our guys comments to keep me going!!!!

**


	6. Chapter Six

**_Heya guys! We're back and let's see how Vonyas doing, and also where was Josh that whole day? Just a question worth considering. Like always I don't own nothin or nobody. _**

Vonya hadn't seen a single sign of life. She didn't know if it was a good or bad sign. Dawn peaked its way over the horizon. Beautiful colors spotted the clouds that hung with the mist. The sight was breathtaking and Vonya was almost drawn to follow the pretty sky and let life take the lead. _No. _Vonya focused her attention back to the walls of DEMA, still no movement. The sun finally announced the beginning of the day. Vonya sighed and slowly stood up on the branch. She stressed best she could, and slowly made her way back down. When she reached the ground she fully stressed and made her way back to the tunnel. She entered it without hesitation and made her way back. _I wonder how Josh is. _The thought popped into her head and Vonya shook it away. She made it out of the tunnel and headed to the end of the valley. She walked back to the path; remembering it like she only walked it a moment ago. She breathed in the air and smiled. The birds were back and chirping an amazing tune. _Today's going to be a good day. _Vonya made it back to camp in record time. She sighed. She was definitely tired but adrenaline made its way through her system. She made her way down to camp and walked to the bonfire. Banditos were passing out breakfast and Voyna eagerly got in line. She took the breakfast and ate it. She sat by herself awkwardly. She looked around and spotted Josh, she was about to wave to him when she noticed something else. A girl ran up to him and hounded him; kissing every spot she could on his face. Vonya's heart sank to her stomach. _No. No no no no no. _**He didn't want you. He never did. Vonya felt tears in her eyes. She stood up quickly and set down her bowl, leaving the half-finished breakfast. She turned around and ran into Tyler.**

"Vonya?" He sounded surprised. "Are you okay? What happened?" Vonya choked back a sob.

"Nothing. I-I'm fine." Vonya tried to push past him but he held her shoulder.

"No. What is wrong?" Vonya finally let her heart speak.

"I knew it. He never liked me, I was. I'm too broken for him." Vonya started sodding and leaned on Tyler. He hugged her and looked up. Seeing Josh's surprised face as Becky hugged him just as Voyna was doing. Voyn apulled back and Tyler eltnher run past him. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _Vonya heard footsteps and shouts behind her. She ignored them, she didn't care that Tyler was chasing after her. The shouts became quieter and quieter and Vonya stopped for a second. She looked around; she was completely lost. She sighed and sat down on the ground. _Just kill me. _**Happily. The voice taunted her cruelly. Vonya looked around and finally let sleep take her. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to stay up and spy on DEMA all night. _Vonya closed her eyes and frowned. Nightmares consumed her and her dreams, warping them into horrible images.**

_"Vonya! No!" _

_"I never cared about you Vonya, ever."_

**_"Do you remember Vonya, do you?" _**

Vonya woke up expecting to feel cold all around her. She was shocked to feel warmth instead. That warmth felt like a body... Vonya looked over and say none other than Josh. Amazing, smart, funny Josh. Josh who was kissing that girl. Vonya frowned. Josh groaned and opened an eye looking at Vonya.

"Morning."

Vonya's face morphed into one of confusion. "Morning is all you got?"

Josh sighed. "We really need to stop seeing each other like this."

Vonya pried herself free from Josh's grip-like-hug.

"Like what?"

"Well. You running away and me catching you."

Vonya huffed and sat up. "This one was your fault."

"My fault?" Josh asked in a disbelieving tone. "How!"

"How? Oh I don't know, maybe because-" Vonya almost let her feelings slip. Almost. "Whatever. Never mind."

Josh sighed. "I'm sorry okay. Whatever I did I'm sorry." Vonya sighed and looked down.

"You didn't do it I did."

Josh laughed and sat up too. "Why! Why can't you see that your not at fault. This is not your fault Vonya!"

"Yes it is Josh! Just get away, go back to camp"

"No! I'm not leaving without you. I'm not letting you give up on yourself." Vonya sighed.

Defeat on her voice. "I'm tired. I'm just so tired Josh."

Josh smiled a small smile. It never reached his eyes." Then we'll be tired together." He whispered.

Vonya smiled. "I'd like that."

"You need to learn to have faith. In yourself."

Vonya laughed. "That'll never happen." Josh inches closer and hugged her.

"Vonya... I. Oh never mind. Let's go back to camp."

"No Josh, your right. I need to have faith." Josh nodded against her. "Josh, I like you more than a friend."

Josh laughed. "I do too Vonya. I do too."

"What are we going to do?"

Josh hugged Voyna tighter. "Get through it. Get through it all together."

Vonya smiled. "Okay, we should head to camp. We've probably been out for a while."

"Yeah, you're right. I definitely have been asleep in that uncomfortable position for a while. My muscles are all sore." Vonya laughed. Josh helped Voyna up and they walked back to camp smiling and laughing.

With their hands entangled.

**Finally! They finally admitted their love for each other! I wonder what's gonna happen now that they admitted their feelings. Remember to review guys and prepare for the next chapter. This story will be closing soon soooo... Get ready for the ending!!!!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed not one, but TWO new chapters last week! It was in celebration of me going to a Tøp concert! It was amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Trench! Let's see how Vonya and Josh are! **

Vonya woke up to the smell of something delicious. She blinked open her eyes and looked around. _Where am I? _Vonya sat up and looked around, the tent was well furnished and comfy. Vonya stood up and walked over to the crowded table. As if her mind just caught up, memory after memory came rushing back to her. She was in Josh's tent! As if on cue Josh comes walking in whistling and holding two bowls of breakfast.

"Good morning!" Josh greeted cheerily.

"Morning... where did you sleep?" Vonya sent a glare Josh's way.

"Doesn't matter. I brought breakfast." Josh dismissed the matter so fast Vonya could barely catch up.

"Thank you Josh. For everything." Josh's smile widened.

"Don't do that. Don't thank me. This is all you." Josh walked over and handed Vonya a bowl of breakfast. "Eat up. We have a long day ahead of us."

Vonya looked at Josh quizzedly. "Long day?" Josh made an evil grin.

"Well... a little birdie told me that you went DEMA spying while I was playing." Vonya looked down at the ground with pink cheeks.

"I... sorry. I didn't know. Tyler said it was alright! I swear I didn't know I couldn't go alone."

Josh started laughing. "I didn't say you couldn't go alone!"

Vonya looked up at Josh with a pout on her face. "Okay...?" Josh walked over to a chair and sat down.

"So... I thought we could go together. It's been a while since I've seen what DEMA has been up to and I wouldn't mind to check it out." Josh continued eating his breakfast, smile still on his face as he chewed. Vonya laughed.

"Okay. Sounds like it could be fun. I'm in!" Josh looked at her puzzled.

"You had a choice?" Vonya looked at Josh in mock anger. She walked over and punched him in the shoulder rather lightly. "Ow!"

"Oh! Boo hoo! Your so dramatic sometimes." Josh and Vonya laughed over their breakfast.

Afterward they headed out the tent over to the main fire. Josh led the way to a low hanging tent and opened up the flap for Vonya, he gestured in. Vonya shot Josh a look as she walked into the tent.

"Oh! What have we here!" A voice called out from the back.

"Vonya. I thought you'd like to meet her Grama B." Josh replied.

"Don't be silly Josh! I already knew she was here!" A small chuckle came from the tent and then a figure. The figure was a white-haired last. She had a small frame and wore several necklaces. She had a bright yellow flower in her hair and a twinkle in her eye. "C'mere. Don't be shy now!"

Vonya looked at Josh; who nodded. Vonya walked up and let Grama B hold here hands.

"Now let's have a look." Grama B closed her eyes alone with Josh. _What the? _Vonya followed suite and also closed her eyes. After moments of silence Grama B hummed. "Ah... I see." Grama B let go and Vonya opened her eyes.

Grama B walked back into the tent and came out with a a yellow and green shirt. "Here you go." Vonya took the shirt and watched as Grama B grabbed a roll of... tape? "Put it on. Put it on." Vonya looked over at Josh who was more red than a rose. Josh looked down at the ground as Vonya put on the shirt.

"What is the tape for?" Vonya dared to ask. Grama B chuckled and walked over to a vase full of flowers.

"You'll see." She gestured for Vonya to put her arms up. Vonya did as told and watched as Grama B started to put tape on Vonya's arms and legs. Next, Grama B helped Vonya put her hair up and started to decorate Vonya's hair with beautiful bright yellow flowers. "There we go. Starting to look like a Bandito." Vonya chuckled along with Grama B. "You can look up now Josh."

Josh chuckled nervously and lifted his head. "Wow! Vonya you look... Wow!"

Vonya looked at the ground awkwardly. _Maybe he doesn't like it... _**MAYBE he doesn't like you. The voice sneered teasingly. Vonya's shoulders sagged at the mean comment. **

"You look great Vonya." Vonya looked up to meet Josh's smile; Vonya smiled in turn.

"Thanks Josh." Vonya said earnestly.

"Well. There we go!" Josh's attention turned to Grama B.

"Yep. Anything else Grama B?"

"Well... I do have to talk to you. Alone Josh." Josh looked over at Vonya with a look she couldn't quite describe.

"Okay... Vonya are you okay with waiting outside?" Vonya frowned; but nodded.

"Yeah... I'kk just... be outside." Vonya knew it sounded awkward.

Vonya headed outside and stood awkwardly. She watched as Banditos shot her quiet looks as they walked by. _I don't belong here. They obviously don't want me... _**something finally gets through that thick skull of yours. **The voice was back full force. Maybe it wasn't going to be such a good day after all. You got this Vonya. Remember: have faith. Vonya smiled at the sound of Josh voice. She took a deep breath.

"Have faith." Vonya whispered to herself.

Vonya found a log and sat down waiting for Josh. _I wonder what's taking so long. _

Vonya watched the sun rise and start to set when she heard footsteps approach her. She looked down to see Brenda smiling at her.

"Hey V! How are you?" Vonya smiled. _So he didn't tell everyone I lied about my name... _

_"_I'm okay." Brenda smiled.

"Well I was heading back to my tent, but they're serving some good dinner tonight!" Brenda waved and walked away towards the main fire. Vonya waved and looked back at the setting sun. _I guess I'm not getting dinner tonight if Josh doesn't hurry up! _

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Trench! What will happen next? Have a good day all you lovely people and remember to leave a review and bookmark this story to know when I update!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**_We're back! It's been a crazy crazy summer so far but we're halfway through it! We've survived!!_**

**_Remember to review and tell how you like the story so far, THANKYOU 3 _**

**_Here's a new chapter just for you and remember; I don't own nothing or nobody._**

Vonya had been right when she said she wasn't getting any supper. The moon rose and was now at its peak as Voyna looked up at it. She yawned again like she had several minutes before. Josh was still nowhere in sight and Vonya sighed sadly. She was tired and cold and hungry. _Where is Josh? _Vonya asked herself for the upteenth time. Brenda was the only Bandito who had talked to her and that was hours ago. Vonya was beginning to think she should start heading to bed when she heard voices. Ahead of her; Tyler and Jenna walked hand in hand towards her.

Tyler greeted her with a wave. "Hey Vonya! What are you doing?"

Voyna sighed. "Well I was waiting for Josh to come out of that tent but I think I'm going to get some supper."

"That would be a good idea... supper was really good and I'd hatenfor you to miss it!" Jenna replied.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. What are you two up too?" Vonya looked between Tyler and Jenna. Noticing the blush creeping up on both their faces.

"Well, every once in a while we have a... uh-um a date night." Tyler sputtered out.

"Tonight's that night." Jenna butted in.

"Oh! We'll have a good night you two!" Vonya smiled and walked away from the pair.

Tyler and Jenna has been right when they said supper was good. It was by far the best thing Vonya had ever had. Without her consent the sneering voice creeped into her mind. _That girl was probably the best thing Josh had ever tasted. Vonya frowned and looked at the ground. I thought I was past that... **You'll never be past that. The voice sneered back. **_

Suddenly the supper turned into ashes on her tongue.

Vonya walked back to the tent and sat down ont he same log. There was still no sign of Josh or of Grama B. _Maybe he came out when I got food? _If he did, Vonya could be waiting for Josh to come for the rest of the night! It would never happen! Vonya sighed and stood up. _Maybe Josh is looking for me, he's probably back at his tent wondering where I am. _Vonya walked back to Josh's tent. There was no sign of him at all. _I'm so tired. _

Vonya walked over to one of his chairs and sat down. Vonya's eyes started drooping after an hour or so and she finally drifted off to sleep.

_"Vonya! No!" _

_Vonya relived those girls throwing mud at her and Josh kissing that girl. The two memories playing over and over like a broken record. She was stuck in an endless nightmare with no escape. _

_"Vonya! No!" _

Vonya woke with a start. She blinked her eyes open and groaned. Her neck was killing her; that's when she noticed she fell asleep in the stupid chair! Vonya stood up and stretched. There was no sign of Josh anywhere.

Vonya walked outside and noticed the sun only starting to rise, if she was lucky; she got maybe five hours of sleep. Vonya walked over the the bonfire and grabbed breakfast. Vonya noticed Brenda sitting by herself and Vonya (with a boost of confidence) walked over to her.

"Is this sets taken?" Vonya motioned to the empty side of the log.

Brenda smiled brightly. "No! Not at all!"

Vonya smiled in return and sat down.

"I know I never said anything about it yesterday but, I love your new outfit! It suits you." Brenda said sincerely.

"Thanks Brenda! I was nervous about it but I'm slowly falling in love with it." Brenda smiled and focused back to her breakfast.

The pair sat in comfortable silence while eating. When they finished they stood up and promised to talk later.

"Bye V!" Brenda waved and walked off. Vonya smiled and headed towards Grama B's tent.

She sat down on the same log and sighed. Another day full of waiting for Josh who may or may not be in the tent.

The day surprisingly went quick as Vonya watched the sun rise and fall before her eyes. The sun was starting to descend down the sky as Vonya heard muffled talking. Vonya looked down expecting to see Tyler and Jenna back from there date. She didn't expect to see Josh smiling at her.

"Josh!" Vonya jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey..? Vonya?" Josh backed-up and looked at Vonya as if she was crazy.

Vonyas brow knitted together in confusion. "What? I've been waiting here for two days!"

Josh now looked surprised and confused. "Two days? I must have lost track of time! I'm so sorry Vonya!"

Vonya waved it off. "It's fine, but how did you lose track of time?"

Josh sighed and smiled. "I had to do some 'Bandito leader' stuff and you very easily lose track of time in that tent."

Vonya laughed. "It's okay. I understand." Vonya thought she saw a small glimmer of sadness that went away to quick for her to decipher it.

"Well. I'm starving! How 'bout you?"

"I am... but we have to wait. It's not supper time yet. We still have a while to go." Josh frowned.

"Okay then. Let's head back to my tent." Vonya nodded and followed after Josh.

_Does he seem... off? _Vonya questioned herself. **_He probably realized how worthless you actually are._**Vonya ignored the voice and followed Josh back to his tent. They reached the tent and Josh practically collapsed on his bed.

"Tired?" Vonya smirked.

"Very." Josh sighed and groaned a she sat back up.

"Then go to bed." Vonya frowned.

"What about you?" Josh questioned.

"I'll be fine. Sleep. You need it." Josh sighed and smiled.

"Thanks Vonya." Josh lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep within seconds.

"No problem Josh. No problem." Vonya gojed and pushed back the memory of the girl and Josh kissing.

Vonya made her way back to the hated chair and sat down. She would wait until Josh woke up, and make sure no one disturbed him while he slept. _He deserves a quiet nap. _Vonya sighed and dreaded the sore muscles she would have.

But it was worth it. For Josh.

**_Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter of Trench! Remember to review and tell me what you thought! I've noticed that it's been a really busy summer so I can't spend the time I want to re-edit these chapters. I also have no beta so I relook at chapters and notice errors. Keep in mind that I am a human and make mistakes! I know it bothers you, it bothers me too and I'm sorry! But please let it go! It's just a small spelling error it's not like the plot isn't connected! Please keep this in mind - ty and have a good day guys!_**


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Okay we're back guys! But uh-oh what have I done today? *evil handrub* ([{I've decided that the ending of chapter 8 would make a good place to time lapse. Soooo. Here we are. This chapter and the rest of the chapter will take place about-ish a season later. It has been spring/summer, now it is winter. Same year but now it's winter.)]} Just thought you should know. Love you all and remember I don't own nothin or nobody. Also warning: contains cutting _**

The snow crunches under Vonya's feet as she added her weight on the white sheet of snow. It was snowing early and Vonya and insisted she go out with the others to find some supplies. Josh had told her that winters were very hard for the banditos. Vonya had wanted to help in any way she could.

"Oliver, Katie and Drew. Go down to Grass grove and loot for some vines and branches. Vonya, you're with me."

Vonya snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Greg. She smiled and followed him down a winding path.

"Beautiful sight isn't it? I love to just walk down here and see the pure soul of Trench."

"It is beautiful."

Vonya and Greg made their ways down the path. Vonya huffed and hugged herself for warmth. Her breath left a cloud in front of her at all times. She really hated the cold.

Greg stopped and smiled back at her. "Watch your step here."

Vonya smiled at the politeness and watched as Greg held out his hand. The pair carefully made their way over a fallen log. It was a good day to go out.

Vonya set the branches she'd collected on the pile. She and Greg had found some good branches; and after grabbing all they could, made their way back to camp. Vonya walked over to the growing line of Banditos. Dinner smelled amazing and Vonya couldn't wait to see Josh.

Vonya got a soup for herself and Josh. She made her way back to the tent and walked in.

"Hey Josh! I got you some soup, thought we could eat it together... like we used too?"

Vonya looked at Josh who was hunched over the wooden table. Vonya sighed sadly when all he did was grunt; it vaguely sounded like 'yeah'. Vonya walked over and set the bowl on the table. He looked horrible; as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Well... I, um. Yeah." Vonya sighed again and walked over the the bed. She sat down and started eating the soup. It was tasteless; she ate it anyway.

The winter had been a hard one so far and Josh had been stressed. Vonya did all she could to help him. Was it her fault if all she wanted was to be acknowledged once or twice? Of course Vonya wouldn't; couldn't say anything. Josh didn't deserved to be stressed about her too.

Vonya ate half the soup before she couldn't eat anymore. Vonya got up and dared a quick glance Josh's direction. He was still hunched over the table scribbling something. Voyna walked out the tent and back over to the campfire. She set the bowl down in the pile of all the other dirty bowls. She was about to walk back to the tent when she heard her name.

"Vonya!" Vonya looked around and noticed a waving Greg. She smiled and walked over.

"Hey Greg!" Vonya greeted.

"Hey! Wanna sit down? Some friends of mine are gonna join and we're just gonna hangout for a while."

_Josh wouldn't mind if I hung out for a little bit. **You mean he wouldn't notice. **_

Vonya smiled and sat down next to Greg. There were three logs surrounding a small campfire. Vonya rubbed her hands together near the campfire and sighed contentedly. Greg smiled at the action.

"Cold?" Greg laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Vonya joked.

Greg and Vonya talked about everything and nothing. Vonya hadn't felt so relaxed in weeks. Greg's friends soon joined. The logs were full and the group laughed while-heartedly.

"-I swear! I swear! He just tripped and fell next to the rat! You should've saw him run!" Hannah- one of Greg's friends told Vonya. It was a story of how Greg was scared of a rat. Vonya looked over to see Greg pouting. Vonya smiled.

"Well guys." Vonya stood up and stretched while yawning. "I'm tired, I think I'll hit the hay."

"Aww." The Banditos said in unison. Greg stood up and frowned.

"You have to go already?" Vonya laughed at Greg's pout.

"Yeah. I'm afraid so. I'm tired."

"Aww. Okay. Well, I'll see you. Tomorrow?"

Vonya's smile widened. "You'll see me tomorrow." She promised.

Vonya made her way back to her tent and walked in. Her mood immediately darkened when she set her eyes on the 'now cold' soup. She sighed and shuffled her way to the bed.

"Well, I'm going to bed Josh. Good night?" Vonya hoped (which she rarely did) Josh would answer her back.

Vonya lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She never got and answer back.

_Vonya! No! _

_Vonya walked though Trench. Except: it was barren. No trees in sights. Not a sign of living life. _

_Something tickled her feet. Vonya looked down to find water lapping at her feet. _

_Except: that wasn't water... no. No! NO! It was BLOOD!_

Vonya sat up and blinked her eyes open. She was slightly hyperventilating as she looked around the tent. Josh was nowhere in sight and the soup still lay on the table.

Vonya got out of bed and walked out of the tent. It was snowing and Vonya shivered slightly. The snow gathered on her shoulders and she walked back inside. She decided to grab and coat and made her way back out. She was almost to the Amin fire when a voice surprised her.

"Hey Voyna!" Greg came jogging up to her.

Everyone had found out her name a little while ago, no one was mad that she had lied.

Vonya waved and smiled. "Hey Greg!"

"I was thinking..."

Vonya laughed. "Thinking?" Vonya crosses her arms. "About what?"

Greg smiled. "Some friends and I hangout every other day, I was wondering if you wanna hangout with us today? Unless you have plans...?"

Vonya sighed. _Josh doesn't care. He wouldn't mind. _"No. No I don't have plans."

Greg's smile widened. "Well we meet at the end of the woods, you know that little hill? Yeah, well go there at sun-set." Vonya smiled.

"I'll be there." Greg smiled and walked off towards the main fire.

The day went by fast and Vonya was buzzing with excitement as she made her way to the end of the woods.

Vonya could make out the top of the sun as it set. Vonya found Greg as he waved her down.

"Come meet my friends!" Vonya was introduced to a little group, they were all nice.

"So... what do we do?" Vonya mimicked Greg as he sat cross-cross applesauce.

"Well. It's a game we like to play."

Vonya gasped as Greg smiled and took out a jagged knife. "Wha... what are you doing! Stop!" Vonya shouted as Greg pierced into his skin on his wrist.

Greg laughed. "Calm down Vonya. It's fine. It helps. Try it! You'll like it." Greg passes the knife to Voyna who stared at it. The others encouraging her to cut.

Vonya sighed. _Do it. _Her own mind had turned against her. Vonya slowly brought the knife down to her skin. Blood welled up and dripped down her arm. It was as if a switch was flipped. All her worries and doubts were blocked out.

Josh ignoring her: went away. She felt... at peace. Vonya sighed and smiled. She looked back up at Greg who smiled back.

"I think I like this game."

Vonya knew that when she started to cut; she was stuck in that endless loop forever.

**_Hope you like this chapter! I wonder what'll happen next? Will Josh even notice? Who knows! Have a good day!_**


	10. Chapter Ten

**_We're back and yes I know I'm evil. Let's see how Vonya's getting along. I don't own nothin or nobody. Warning: Contains Cutting. _**

Vonya paced around the tent while Josh sat at the table. Again. He was hunched over it; he never seemed to notice Vonya's pacing. Vonya was excited, to say the least.

Yesterday had been long, and Vonya couldn't wait to play again. You couldn't win the game, it was just fun.

Greg has shown her the game two or three weeks ago. She was obsessed; her thighs and arms now held scabs, scars, and cuts. She did get frustrated sometimes. Wishing at first Josh would notice. He never did and at the time it had crushed Vonya. She felt better because Greg had acknowledged them. Greg was there for her, even when Josh wasn't.

Vonya stopped pacing and looked in Josh's direction. "I'm gonna go out now, Josh."

Josh never answered but continued to hunch over the table. Vonya sighed and walked out of the tent. She made her way to the now familiar hill. She found Greg waving and smiling at her.

"Hey Vonya! Ready to play?" Vonya smiled and sat down with the others.

They passed the knife around as Vonya watched eagerly. The knife was soon passed to her and she decided to go for her wrists' today. She started to make horizontal cuts across her left arm. After she made three identical cuts; she started to do the same on her right. She barely had room, as her wrist was full of cuts. As the blood dripped down her arm, so did all her fears. They melted with the earth and Vonya sighed happily.

After they finished the game, Vonya waited as Greg cleaned the knife.

"Good game today Vonya. How are you feeling?" Greg finished and they made their way back to camp.

"I feel... I don't know what to call it. I don't feel pain or sadness, but I also don't feel happy."

Greg laughed and smiled at Vonya. "That's called feeling nothing, Vonya. Trust me, you'll get used to it."

Vonya smiled and nodded a couple of times. "I like feeling nothing."

Greg laughed as they entered camp. "I like it too."

Vonya said her goodbyes to Greg and headed back to the tent. She had made sure to hide her arms. She had already cleaned up the blood back at the hill. It had started snowing again and Vonya shivered slightly. She walked into the tent and found Josh still hunched over the table.

"I'm back Josh." Vonya sighed and mumbled under her breath. "Not that you care." If Josh had heard the remark, he didn't say anything.

Vonya made her way to the bed and lay down. No one had noticed that a few days ago Vonya had quit eating. Well, Greg had noticed but encouraged the behavior. He had said that if it helps Vonya, he wouldn't make her stop. Vonya had been more tired than ever and definitely weaker. Still, no one seemed to care but Greg.

Vonya closed her eyes and prepared for another restless sleep full of nightmares.

_Vonya! No!_

_Vonya walked around the deserted Banditos camp. No Bandito in sight, Vonya made her way to the tent. She walked in and noticed a figure hunched over the table. _

_"Josh? Is that you?" Vonya walked closer. "Josh!" _

_Still no answer. Suddenly the figure turned and smiled at Vonya evilly. _

_"Didn't you miss me Vonya? I thought we use to have fun? Come home Vonya!" Nico snarled at her and started it laugh hysterically. _

_Vonya screamed as Nico lunged at her and grabbed for her. _

Vonya woke up dazed from the nightmare. Vonya wiped her tear-stained face and looked around. Josh was no where insight, again. Vonya sighed and ignored the pang of disappointment in heart. Vonya stood up and made her way out of the tent. Banditos hustled around everywhere, going one place or another.

No one noticed as Vonya walked around. Her mind once again going against her. _You're not need. Not wanted. Go back to DEMA. Your wanted there. _

Vonya sighed and for a moment considered the suggestion.

"Vonya?" Vonya looked up to see Greg smiling at her.

"Oh hey Greg! I was acutally just going to look for you."

"You were?" Vonya smiled.

"Yeah, I was actually wondering if we could break the rules and play today?"

Greg sighed and shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry Vonya. You have to wait until tomorrow." Vonya frowned and nodded.

"It's okay, I understand." Greg smiled and walked away towards the main fire.

Vonya stood around awkwardly, thinking about what her mind had suggested. The more she thought about it the more it made sense. _Say goodbye to Josh first. _

Vonya sighed and nodded to herself. She did need to say goodbye one last time.

Vonya walked to the main fire and sat down. She didn't notice when Brenda snuck up next to her and sat down.

"Hey Vonya!" Vonya looked at Brenda startled.

"Oh hey Brenda." Brenda smiled and looked at Vonya's empty hands.

"You're not eating?" Vonya looked at the bowl Brenda was holding and shook her head. Brenda frowned but didn't say anything more.

They sat in silence as Brenda ate.

"Hey Brenda! Vonya." Jenna greeted as she and Tyler sat down.

Brenda smiled and waved at the couple. Tyler smiled and looked over at Vonya. She barely noticed the look of surprise and worry Tyler tried to contain.

"How's Josh?" Tyle asked as he leaned forward.

Vonya sighed and shook her head. "I-I don't know."

Tyler frowned. "You don't know?"

"Yeah, I mean. He never talks to me." Tyler sighed at the comment and shook his head.

"How are you?" Tyler looked at Vonya expectantly.

Vonya sighed and looked down at her hands. "I'm cold from all this snow."

Tyler frowned as Brenda laughed. "I'm cold too!"

The conversation turned as Brenda and Jenna talked about the cold and snow. Vonya frowned as she saw Tyler stare at her.

Vonya stood up after awhile. "Well, I'm gonna go see Josh. Bye guys."

The group waved to Voyna as she left. Vonya walked towards the tent and slowly made her way in. She found Josh hunched over the table like usual.

"H... hey Josh." Vonya greeted. Josh didn't answer and continued with his work.

Vonya sighed and wiped the stray tear from her face. "I-I want you to know. I love you Josh. So much. You don't understand how much I love you. This was not your fault. Go find a Bandito worthy of your love." Vonya sighed and walked out of the tent.

She headed out of camp and followed the path she had used to spy on DEMA. By the time she reached the valley, the moon was starting to set. She'd have to hurry. Vonya ran to the tunnel entrance and didn't hesitate to walk in.

She made it to the fork and turned to the right. After a while the tunnel started to turn up. She saw a light at the end of the tunnel and walked towards it.

Just before; she hesitated, she could still go back... _No! You're wanted here! Don't go back! _Vonya sighed and walked forward out of the tunnel. She looked around DEMA, it looked the same. She heard yelling and saw guards running towards her.

This was it, she was now DEMA's all over again. She learned her lesson, she was better off staying here.

The guards reached her and grabbed her. Her vision turned Black and White as she saw Nico making his way towards her and grabbed her hands. She sighed and closed her eyes as he touched her neck.

_Goodbye Josh. _

**_Hope you like it! I know this was a blindside but I couldn't help but feel Vonya needed to go back to DEMA. I will definitely be continuing this story and can't wait to write another chapter. See you beautiful people next chapter! Bye!!!_**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_We're back!! Let's see how Vonya's getting along in DEMA? I wonder if Josh has noticed... mhmm. I don't own nothin or nobody. _**

Nothing. That's all she felt as she walked into the chapel. At the front the Bishops stood and watched as everyone sat down. It felt as if Vonya was watching what was happening, but not really seeing.

The ceremony was quick and the Bishops didn't waste time.

Afterward Vonya stood up and walked towards her new tenement. She had been here for days, but she was still not used to it. She made her way in and sat down on the bed, she watched the lights in the middle of the room for hours.

She heard the bells and stood up. She waited in the line for the food. The food was nothing special, it kept you alive and that's all.

She ate it without complaint and walked back to her tenement. She rarely went outside, and when she did it was only to go to the ceremony.

She lay down in bed and closed her eyes. She didn't have any dreams. She never did anyway and it was better than nightmares...

It was the same cycle over and over again. Vonya lost track of the days after five.

It was a busy day, the Bishops had a longer ceremony than usual. Vonya was left exhausted and went straight to bed.

Now; she woke up annoyed, at hearing shouting outside, and what sounded like... music?

Vonya put on her gray coat and made her way outside. What she saw surprised and she froze in place.

In front of a statue were Banditos. Some were dancing, others shouting. In the middle, one Bandito was singing and the other playing drums.

"I'm so high, my Jumpsuit takes me so high. I'm flying from a fire. From Nico and the niners." The Bandito was singing.

Others were gathered around and Banditos ushered them to an alley. Vonya slowly backed up; afraid of what these Banditos would do to her.

Nico had warned that Banditos were dangerous, all they did was hurt those around them and she believed him.

As she turned around, a hand caught her wrist. She looked back to see a women smiling at her and pulling her back to the pair.

"No... please. Don't." Vonya begged as the Bandito dragged her over.

The Banditos that we're dancing and shouting started making their way over to the alley. No guards came running out, they were all asleep. It was the middle of the night; some Banditos held torches for a source of light.

The two Banditos stopped and started gathering the drums up. The Bandito who was playing the drums walked over to Vonya.

Vonya was frozen in fear as he stopped infront of her. He smiled sadly and in a soft; unthreatening voice said: "Hi. I'm Josh."

Vonya swallowed and took a step back. "H-Hello J...Josh."

"Listen, I know your scared, but trust me. Follow me and everything will be alright." Josh wiped away a tear that fell down his face.

Vonya looked down and swallowed nervously. "Nico said Banditos hurt us... what are you going to do to me?"

Josh shook his head and held out his hand. "Nothing. I'm here to help you."

Vonya nodded and tentatively took his hand.

Josh smiled and led her to the alley. Vonya yawned and tried to contain it. Josh stopped and looked at her and smiled again.

"It's okay, you can sleep. Don't worry."

Vonya looked at Josh questionably. "A-are you sure?"

Josh nodded. "I'm sure." Josh looped an arm around her and sighed. "Sleep. You've had a hard week."

Vonya nodded and moments later collapsed. Josh was ready and picked her up bridal-style, holding her close.

Vonya was already asleep and didn't hear when Josh told her: "It's gonna be okay Vonya. I promise. I'm just so sorry I missed how badly you were hurting. I'm so so sorry. I love you Vonya."

Vonya woke up to the feeling of warmth. Vonya was never warm, the blankets in DEMA were itchy and thin. Vonya blinked open her eyes and looked around.

She was in a gray tent, in a comfortable bed. She had a raging headache and this seemed familiar to Vonya. Vonya sighed and rubbed her temples, easing the pain.

"Are you in any pain? I.. I can go get something." A voice whispered from her right.

Vonya looked over to see a figure sitting in a chair stareing at her.

Vonya's memories flashed in her mind, well; some of them.

"Your... your Josh." Vonya whispered and sat up.

Josh smiled and walked over. "Yes! Oh, I missed you!" Josh leaned down and partly hugged Vonya.

Vonya flinched and Josh jump back, with a frown.

"Woah! I don't even know you!" Vonya looked at Josh disbelievingly.

Josh frowned and looked down. "Sorry... I, I was excited." Josh sounded like he was gonna cry any moment.

"Okay... well, I'm Vonya." Josh nodded and looked up at Vonya.

He sighed and sat back down. "Hi Vonya. I'm Josh. I'm leader of the Banditos." Vonya nodded.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" She questioned.

Josh frowned and shook his head. "Never." Josh stood up and turned towards the table. "I do have breakfast for you." He turned around with a bowl in his hands.

Vonya smiled tentatively and grabbed the bowl Josh handed her. She ate it slowly and sighed.

"This is really good." Vonya said softly. Josh laughed and smiled.

"Yeah?" Vonya nodded and looked questionably at Josh.

"What's so funny?"

Josh stopped smiling and frowned. "Just got hardcore Déjà vu.

Josh shook his head. "Are we in your camp?" Vonya asked looking around the tent once more.

"Yeah. What do you remember?"

"I, uh remember you telling me it was okay to sleep." Vonya frowned in deep thought. "That's all."

Josh nodded and swallowed. "What do you remember before that? Say... I don't know, eight days ago?" Vonya looked at Josh and frowned.

"Eight days ago? I don't know, we had a ceremony and that was about it."

Josh looked at Vonya oddly. "That's it? What about before then?"

Vonya shook her head. "Another ceremony, nothing else. I'm sorry."

Josh smiled, but it never reached his eyes. "It's okay." Josh stood up and took the bowl from Vonya. He frowned and looked down at Vonya. "You're tired. You should rest."

Vonya was about to protest when she felt a wave of tiredness hit her. She yawned and covered her mouth. "I guess I am."

Josh laughed quietly. "It's okay, get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

Vonya lay back down and closed her eyes. Having a dreamless sleep.

It went on like that for days. Vonya waking up to see Josh, who asked her questions as she ate. Afterward she'd get tired and fall asleep. The same pattern, over and over again.

Josh sighed as he watched the women he loved fall asleep. It wasn't her fault, it was the herbs he'd put in the food. Grama B said it'd help with memory, but make her tired. Josh sat on his chair watching Vonya sleep due to the herbs for the sixth day. He hoped she'd remember, but he was losing hope quickly. He wanted Vonya back. His Vonya.

**_Hope you liked it! It's 1:02 am right now and I'm soooo tired. I wanted to finish this chapter at all costs. Even if I'd get no sleep. Hope you like it and I'll see you beautiful people next time! _**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_We're back! Let's see what's going on in the Bandito Camp shall we? I don't own nothin or nobody, but I sure wish I did! _**

Vonya blinked her eyes open and looked around. _Where am I? This isn't DEMA... _

Vonya sat up and saw the table. The table where Josh usually hunched over it, doing whatever it was he did.

Vonya sighed sadly and got out of the bed. She was starving and needed food now. Vonya looked down at her gray clothes, and vaguely remembered Nico throwing away her Bandito clothes. Vonya thought about how she got back here, but drew up blank. _Weird. _Vonya thought and looked down at her wrists. They were bandaged tightly and Vonya could see her thighs in the same condition. Vonya's heart stopped a beat at the thought of who bandaged them, who found out her dirty little secret.

Vonya looked at the table and noticed some clothes. She walked over and grabbed the set and quickly put it on. Thankfully the shirt was long sleeved.

Vonya walked over to the tent entrance and slowly walked out on the open. Vonya sighed at having not be noticed by any Banditos. Vonya walked over to the main fire and got in line for dinner. The dinner smelled delicious and Vonya couldn't wait to eat it.

Vonya grabbed the bowl graciously, she looked around for a free log and found one farther away from the fire. She sat down and instantly started eating. She froze mid-chew as she heard her name being called.

"V-Voyna?" Vonya looked up to see and awe-struck Brenda. She had tears in her eyes and rushed forward, pausing just in front of Vonya. "Do you know me?" She looked just about in tears.

Vonya laughed and set her bowl down, she got up and hugged Brenda tightly. "Of course I remember you. How could I not?" Vonya blinked in shock as Brenda burst out sobbing.

"I missed you so much! I was so worried!" Vonya patted Brenda's back and shushed her.

"It's okay, I missed you too. I missed you too."

They parted the hug and both Vonya and Brenda sat down. Vonya continued eating as Brenda looked at Vonya. "I thought you were never going to remember."

Vonya looked at Brenda confusedly. "What do you mean 'remember', what do I need to remember?" Brenda sighed and continued to explain how Vonya seemed to be in a trance like state, not remembering anything about the Banditos.

Vonya sighed. _I can't believe I forgot the Banditos. _"What about Josh, what happened?"

Brenda sighed and smiled. "It's his story to tell."

Vonya giggled and smiled at Brenda. "For some reason... that sounds familiar."

Brenda laughed as Vonya pretended to think, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

The pair laughed at the joke and Vonya looked up, suddenly frozen.

Vonya was scared and excited, ashamed and confused. Josh stood; staring at Vonya as if she wasn't really. He looked awe-struck; the way Vonya felt. Suddenly Josh walked forward, slowly; as if approaching a caged animal. Vonya noted Tyler and Jenna behind him.

"Hi Vonya. What are you doing out of the tent? Aren't you tired?"

Vonya laughed and walked up to Josh, just looking at him. Suddenly Vonya wrapped her arms around Josh and hugged Josh. Josh stood awkwardly until finally wrapping his arms around her as well. After a while they finally separated, Vonya noticed the tears about to fall from Josh's eyes.

Vonya let out a puff or breath and smiled. "It's good to see you out of the tent and not hunched over a table."

Josh frowned and moved his foot awkwardly. "Vonya. I'm so sorry. For everything, if I wouldn't have been so caught up with everything then maybe none of thi-"

Vonya held up her hand and shook her head. "Don't blame yourself Josh, none of this was your fault." Vonya then moved her gaze to Tyler and Jenna. "It's good to see you two, and I'd love to catch up. But. I think me and Josh have some stuff to work out." Both Tyler and Jenna nodded.

Vonya grabbed Josh's hand and guided him to their tent. She sat him down on the bed and sat down next to him.

Josh looked at Vonya and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me. That you needed help."

Vonya looked at her wrists and shrugged. "I didn't want to stress you out more than necessary."

Josh frowned and took Vonya's hands in his. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Vonya smiled and nodded, leaning against Josh. They sat in silence like that; for what felt like hours.

After awhile Josh sighed, Vonya sat up and looked at him. Looking at her bandages wrists, Vonya sighed sadly.

"How did you find out?"

Josh looked at Vonya for a moment. "Greg. He entered my tent and started yelling at me."

Vonya laughed; picturing Greg yelling at Josh. "Greg has done so much for me."

Josh stood up quickly and looked at Vonya. "He's done so much for you? Are you kidding! He talked you into cutting yourself!"

Vonya laughed even harder and waited for Josh to calm down. "Josh. That was all me. He just showed me the tools to do it. By the by... where is Greg?"

Josh sighed sadly. "He's at Brenda's, getting help for his habits. Him and the others, I just. Vonya cutting is wrong, why? Why?"

Vonya held her hands and looked at Josh earnestly. A frown laced her face as a few tears escaped, running down her face.

"Because. It made the pain go away of knowing I'm not enough for you!"

Josh looked at Vonya dumbfounded. Vonya stood up and wiped the tears away, walking out of the tent and heading to Brenda's.

**_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Trench. I'll be posting next weekend like always! Have a wonderful you beautiful people. _**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_We're back today with another chapter of Trench. I've had a horrible week and can't wait to just write and relax. It's been a crazy story so far so let's see what happens. _**

Vonya practically ran the whole way to Brenda's tent. She rushed in and saw Brenda standing at her table.

"Brenda!" Vonya ran over and hugged her as Brenda turned around startled.

"Vonya? What's going on?"

"Is Greg here?"

Brenda looked at Vonya and saw the tear streaks. "Why?" Her tone was more than defensive.

"I wanna talk to him? Is there a problem?" Vonya took a step back and looked at Brenda curiously.

Brenda sighed and weakly smiled at Vonya, pity in her eyes. "Greg was the one who got you in this situation in the first place. I don't think it's smart to talk to him right now. Anyway he's at Grama B's with the others."

Vonya frowned and shook her head. "It's okay. I can always talk to him later. I also came here because I was wondering if I could stay here for a bit?"

Brenda looked at Vonya quizzedly. "Everything okay with You and Josh?"

Vonya smiled at the concern Brenda had. "Yeah. Yeah. I just miss this place."

Brenda laughed and walked over to a cot. "That's fine! I missed you too. You can have this cot right here." Brenda patted the cot and headed back to the table.

Vonya smiled and walked over to the cot. It was the same one she had slept on when she had first arrived. _I feel like that was years ago. _The voice in her head has stayed oddly quiet for a while. After Josh's voice had turned against her in Trench, her own had practically disappeared. As if on que, Josh's voice made itself known in her head. You truly know deep down that I never loved you. I was happy when you went back to DEMA. Why did you ever have to come back? Vonya sighed and ignored Josh voice, Vonya lay down on the cot and closed her eyes.

"Going to bed Vonya?" Brenda asked with her back to Vonya.

Vonya smiled and sighed. "Definitely. I'm so tired, wake me up for supper."

"Will do. Have a good nap Vonya."

_"This is all your fault. You ruin everything you touch. EVERYTHING." _

Vonya opened her eyes to a gray tent's roof. Vonya slowly sat up and looked around, Brenda was nowhere in sight. Vonya sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Josh's voice menacingly echoed in her mind like a broken record. Vonya slowly stood and stretched, releasing all the tension from her nightmares. Vonya looked over to the tent's entrance when she heard whispering. She couldn't make out the words, but they sounded rushed and anxious.

Vonya slowly made her way near the entrance as quietly as she could. When she was finally close enough she heard Josh's voice.

"I know, Brenda. I-I know!"

"No! You don't know you loaf. You were always bad when it came to emotions."

"I'll do better. I promise."

"Ha! Don't tell that to me, tell that to Vonya."

Vonya quickly and quietly ran back to her cot as the conversation ended. She made it just in time when she heard the tent flap open. A couple minutes passed and Vonya thought whoever it was had left.

"I know your not asleep." Vonya sat up quickly and looked over at Josh's sullen face. "Your breathing wasn't even."

Vonya looked at her hands. "What are we?"

Josh looked at Vonya quizzedly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. What are we here for? What are we worth?"

Josh smiled and looked at Vonya. "I love you Vonya. With all my heart. You'll always be enough for me. Always."

Vonya smiled. "I love you too Josh, I'm just so scared. So so scared." Vonya leaned into Josh.

They sat in silence as they hugged. Finally Josh sighed.

"Vonya. No matter what. You can come to me. I will listen. Let me take your burden."

"I'd like that." Vonya practically whispered.

"Vonya."

Vonya had closed her eyes. "Mm?"

"It's time to wake up. It's time for you to deal with the day."

"I know." Vonya sighed as tears leaked from her eyes.

"You'll be okay, I promise." Josh hugged Vonya tightly

"I miss you."

Suddenly the world around her tilted, thousands of voice singing.

"In time. I will leave this city. But for now. Today. I will. I will stay alive."

—

Vonya opened her eyes. Voices in the background surrounded her.

"YOU PIECE OF TRASH. Can't you do anything right!"

You could hear the sound of skin on skin as her mom got hit. She could hear her brothers crying. Her older sister yelling, no screaming.

Vonya sat up from her old torn bed, she looked at the mirror. She saw herself. Vonya sighed and made her way to the bed. Looking down at it she smiled. Not because of her family life. Not because she hurt. Not because everywhere she went people talked about her.

No. She smiled because she was saved. Vonya took the last couple of pills she hadnt ingested and threw them in the trash. She would survive this day, and the next.

—

The crowd was ecstatic, everyone jumping up and down in time with the beat. Twenty-øne pilots newest hit album: Trench.

You smiled to yourself as you thought about what you had been through. Now here you were. At a Twenty-øne pilots concert with you best friend.

Who knew that you'd live the life their album was about?

You looked around at the faces of so many. And finally realized this was where you belonged.

And that anyone can be a Bandito. All you have to do is survive. Just like you.

END

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THIS SUPPORT

IF YOU NEED ANY KIND OF HELP

PLEASE CONTACT PROFESSIONALS

National Suicide Prevention Lifeline

1-800-273-8255

Stay Alive -/


End file.
